lilafandomcom-20200214-history
Hunting Lila
'' Hunting Lila '' by Sarah Alderson is the first book in the Lila Series. It was first published in Great Britain in 2011 by ''Simon and Schuster Publishing. ''It is a young adult fictional novel following Lila Loveday, a teenage girl with superhuman powers, and her attempt to escape The Unit as the hunt down Psygens (Humans with superpowers). Plot Summary Lila Loveday is an American teenager living in London, UK, when she is attacked by muggers. She accidently uses her telekinetic abilities to confront the muggers with a knife, causing them to flee. Lila returns to her empty home she shares with her Father, who is away on business. It is revealed that her Mother was murdered 5 years ago, whilst Lila, her Mother, Father, and Brother were living in America. Her death prompted Lila and her Father to move to London, whilst Lila's Brother remained in the United States. Lila decides to catch a flight to California, United States, to stay with her older Brother, Jack Loveday, and his best friend, Alex Wakeman, a boy who Lila has been in love with for as long as she can remember. Once, in California, Lila reunites with Jack and later Alex, who are both Marines and work at a base on the Coast. Lila is infactuated with Alex as expected upon arrival, but continues to hide her true feelings and avoids explaining why she ran away from home. The next day, whilst Jack and Alex are at work, Lila takes a morning run, and upon returning to Jack's house, finds a young Japanese woman peering through the letterbox. After a brief discussion, the girl runs away, and Lila simply presumes the girl is an ex-girlfriend of Jack's. When Lila later discusses her meeting with the girl to Jack, he becomes anxious and paranoid, but doesn't exaplin why to Lila. Alex arrives for dinner, along with Jack's girlfriend Sara, of whom Lila takes an instant liking to. The next day, Lila is taken to the Marine base where she exercises with Alex. During their run, Alex reveals secrets about his and Jack's purpose in the Unit, and Lila learns of the true objective of hunting down her Mother's killers. Lila and Alex return to the base where Lila meets several members of the Unit, as well as Rachel, who Lila instandtly dislikes because of her interest in Alex. A siren sounds at the base and Alex takes Lila on his Motorbike and takes her back to Jack's house. Lila, annoyed and paranoid about Rachel, escapes the house and runs to a convienence store. Here a strange man meets her and asks for her help. Lila walks away, and finds Alex who takes her to his apartment, where she stays the night. The next day is Alex's birthday, and in the evening Alex, Jack, Lila, Sarah, and members from the Unit go to a club in town. Lila confides in Sara about her true feelings for Alex, and Sara suggests she tells Alex, at which Lila refuses. In the toliets, Lila meets the strange man again, who reveals himself to be called Key. Key pleads Lila to help him find his Son, Nate, who has been kidnapped by a group of Psygens. Key reveals he is also a Psygen, and is able to project himself from his body. After much persuasion Lila agrees to help him, and takes a cab back to Jack's house. On Jack's computer, Lila finds information about her Mother's killers, a group of Psygens, led by a man called Demos. Key arrives at Jack's house, as well as Alex, who initially attacks Key. Lila reveals her powers to Alex, who is shocked. Key explains that Demos is on his way, and that they must escape. The three of them drive away in Jack's car, just as Demos and his followers turn up. Later on, Key leaves Lila and Alex to try and find out what Demos is up to. Lila and Alex escape to a motel, where Alex and Lila reveal their true feelings for each other and kiss. The next day, Alex arranges to meet Jack at Joshua Tree to explain what is happening. Lila shows Jack her superpowers, and Jack is initially angry, as the Unit has trained him and Alex to believe all Psygens are Sociopaths. Alex reminds Jack that Lila is still his Sister, and he calms down. Alex tells Jack to take Lila and run away, but Demos arrives and, taking Lila hostage, demands Alex and Jack return Alicia, a Psygen who the Unit are keeping hostage. Whilst Jack and Alex are gone, Demos explains to Lila that the Unit have made up false information about Demos and Psygens, and they are infact not dangerous. Demos explains that he and Lila's Mother had been in love, before Lila's Mother met her Father. Lila realises that she must help Demos, and when Alex and Jack return, with Alicia, as well as a kidnapped Rachel, Rachel reveals the true objectives of the Unit: They capture and experiment on all psygens. She also reveals that Lila and Jack's Mother is still alive. A fight between the Unit and Demos's followers ensuses, and Alex, Jack and Lila all ally with Demos and the Psygens, using their superpowers.. Ryder, a Psygen, is killed by the Unit and Jack is injured and captured by the Unit. The others escape, and plan to free Jack and his and Lila's Mother.